Ok What should I do:Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki Archive:October 7 2013
Blog Post made by UMG with his original Ultimate Mario Gamer account Well Wikia did NOT even give Arend a warning despite his bullshit. In fact this is what Wikia emailed back. Brandon Rhea, Oct 05 11:51 pm (UTC): Hello, Thanks for contacting Wikia. I’m sorry to hear you’re having trouble with this admin. One of the things that we value at Wikia is that our sites are maintained by their communities, and each can be managed differently depending on the preferences of the users and the admins. The downside, though, can be that Wikia staff members typically don’t intervene in local disputes. There are a few options you can consider. The best outcome would be for you and the admin to compromise and find a way to work together, that way the situation can be resolved without outside interference. If you feel that the admin shouldn’t be an admin anymore, though, you are free to propose that change in leadership on the wikia itself. Communities are in charge of their wikias, so communities get to decide whether an admin should stay or go. You can also talk to other Wikia community members about the problem on our Wikia Community forums: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Forum or on our community chatroom found at http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat . Other members may have ideas on how to handle your particular situation, and that wikia can also serve as a neutral discussion place to talk with people from your own wikia if needed. If these types of discussion fail, the best advice we can give would be to focus your efforts on another of the many thousands of communities on Wikia where your contributions can be appreciated more. I hope you’re able to resolve this. Please feel free to let us know if you need anything else. ---- Best regards, Brandon Rhea Wikia Community Support So he "promised" to stop causing trouble on this wiki. But since he broke his promise last time and since contacting Wikia didn't work, what should I do if he breaks his promise again? 9 Coments I think You should Ban him for all eternity and change his user rights. How did he become an admin here in the first place. Did ULG foolishly make him an admin since he foolishly made EOMI an admin? October 7, 2013 by Ultimate Toad Gamer Reply Good idea. The problem is however that I can change his Admin rights but I cannot change his Burocrat rights. October 7, 2013 by Ultimate Mario Gamer I think you should Force Arend to Un-Crat himself. October 7, 2013 by Ultimate Toad Gamer Good idea. It was PabloDePablo that made Arend an Admin and Crat. Pablo tricked me that he wanted to join this wiki so I made him an Admin as Crat. Then he promoted a lot of people. October 7, 2013 by Ultimate Mario Gamer Hey Jacob! That was rude! It was a mistake I made when I promoted EOMI but after that I learned my lesson and would NOT promote Arend to Admin and Burrocrat. So Shut Up! October 7, 2013 by Ultimate Luigi Gamer Well Henry. I assumed you would do that because you were Blocked multiple times for secretly plotting against Uncle Kyle. However I follow the rules Kyle makes. I'm starting to worry that Arend is convincing you to become a minion of him. Don't follow his Advice. Stay loyal to Uncle Kyle. October 7, 2013 by Ultimate Toad Gamer I AM loyal to Uncle Kyle! I learned my lesson from the Bans. So knock it off Jacob you Arrogant Bastard! October 7, 2013 by Ultimate Luigi Gamer HOW DARE YOU CALL ME AN ARROGANT BASTARD!!Edit I AM NOT ARROGANT!! I AM VERY HUMBLE!! I LISTEN TO KYLE'S RULES!! YOUR THE ARROGANT ONE HENRY!!! FUCK YOU!! YOUR A TRAITOR TO ULTIMATE MARIO FANON WIKI! YOUR A TRAITOR TO THE FAMILY! FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUXK YOU FUCK YOU! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK YOUEdit YOU ARE A BULLY! I WILL REPORT THIS TO UNCLE KYLE! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!Edit October 7, 2013 by Ultimate Toad Gamer Geez Jacob. Control your temper. You have anger management issues. October 7 2013 by Ultimate Luigi Gamer